Off the map
by NalaLu
Summary: Two years after the Jurassic world incident, Owen is invited by Karen to a Thanksgiving dinner, since Zack and Gray LOVE HIM. The only problem is . . .he and Claire are not dating any more. So, the moment Owen meets Claire's and Karen's cousin, things will heat up . . .like an oven before the turkey.
1. Go figure

"So, if I understood you right . . .Karen is throwing a big Thanksgiving dinner and she's inviting us?", Ross asked, packing his bag.

"Yup.", I answered.

He straightened and looked at me, "You know I'm not a fan of family and love and 'we are all happy' kind of crap."

I smiled, "I'm not forcing you to go."

Ross's parents divorced when he was five years old and, since then, he's not really a fan of family gatherings.

He sighed, "I'll go."

A few moments later I heard the door open and a really hyper happy Anna rushed in. She looked at Ross's bag and realized that he's not packed yet.

"Oh my God Ross.", she frowned

"What?", he raised his eyebrows.

"You're not packed yet? We have to be there in an hour. Maze!", she turned towards me and I rolled my eyes,

"I'm not his mother, what do you want me to do? Ground him for packing too slowly?"

"Come down Ann, we will get there on time.", Evan said behind her.

Evan and Ann are in a relationship for about four years. Ann and I where roommates in collage, that's how we met while Ross and Evan where friends since preschool. Moving in New York we all met and became friends . . .well, some of us more than friends. Ann is living with Evan across the hall and I'm roommate with Ross and Fred.

Evan then looked around, like he was searching for something . . .or someone.

"Where's Fred?"

"Oh, he had lunch with his family but will visit us later."

"I'm done.", Ross stated.

"Then we can go.", I said and they all nodded.

"Is Claire coming?", Ann asked with a grin as we where walking towards the car.

I rolled my eyes, "Unfortunately yes . . .and she's bringing her ex boyfriend."

"Ex boyfriend?", Ross frowned.

"Owen Grady . . .he took care of Zach and Gray when the Jurassic world incident happened."

"Yea, I heard of that guy. He did magic with those Raptors.", said Evan

We put the suitcases in the car and hopped in. Ross was driving and I was shotgun.

"How come we never met Claire?", Evan asked, "I mean, we know most of your family."

"Claire is . . .she's not . . .we . . .we don't get along really."

"Go figure."

"How come?", asked Ross

"She's a manager . . .I don't like managers, they only think about money."

"And as a biologist, Maze has zero tolerance towards managers.". Anna added

"She was . . .more or less okay before she accepted the job at Jurassic Park but after that . . .she became a real bitch."

"Hey, didn't you get an offer to work there too?", asked Ross

"They did call me, yes . . .but when I figured out what they where doing . . .no thanks."

"Ahh, always true to her believes.", commented Evan and I smiled.

 **Owen's p.o.v.**

"You're really going to visit Karen with Claire?", asked Barry, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes."

Silence reigned for a few seconds.

"You're crazy.", Barry concluded.

I laughed, "Why?"

"You two broke up a few months ago . . .she's going to be pisses."

I grinned, "She's already pissed. I told her that I was coming and I also told her that, if she's an adult, she will handle this situation well."

Barry smiled, "She's gonna kill you."

"Why? It's not my fault we didn't work out."

"And I suppose, if she starts a fight, you'll trow that right at her."

I smirked, "Do I look like the kind of person that would do that kind of things?"

Barry looked me for a minute and then burst out laughing.

I continued my packing, thinking about what Barry said to me . . .Claire probably is pissed and this will probably be a weekend full of tensions.

In that moment my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Are you ready? I'm waiting you outside.", I heard Claire's nervous voice.

I looked around the room, "Yea, just one more minute."

She sighed, "Please hurry, Karen will be upset if we are late."

I didn't even get a chance to answer when she hang up on me.

I looked at Barry who had his eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. This sure will be interesting.

* * *

I knocked on the door, hearing laughter from the other side. We waited for a few seconds until a happy Karen opened the door,

"Maze!", she exclaimed with a big smile and brought me into a tight hug.

" ' .", I cried out, trying to catch my breath.

"Oh, sorry.", she said letting me go.

"How are you Karen?", Anna asked with a smile.

"I'm great. Would be better if-oh, there they are!", Karen stated looking behind us.

I turned around and saw Claire's car.

"Please behave.", Karen whispered in my ear and I just gave her a fake smile.

 _Yea, sure . . .like that's easy with her._

We all stood there on the porch while Karen went and greeted Claire and Owen.

I have never seen him so I was amazed how different they where. He had a simple shirt and some black pants while she was all fancy and expensive. He was actually really attractive. Tall, masculine, dark hair with a little beard . . .he was . . .A MAN . . .and she was . . .Paris Hilton.

They walked towards us and I smiled to Claire, "Hello Claire, how are you?", I tried to be really polite.

She gave me a fake smile. I could see it was fake. Witch.

"I'm good, thank you."

"Owen, this is Maze, our cousin.", Karen said with a smile and Owen reached out his hand so I took it,

"Nice to meet you.", I said with a smile.

"Maze? That's an unusual name.", he return the smile.

"Good unusual or bad unusual?"

He was about to answer when Claire interrupted us, "Okay, well . . .can we go in?"

I nodded and we all stepped in. As I was taking of my coat, Ross came closer and whispered, "Now I know why we don't know Claire."

I smiled and shushed him.


	2. I see the way he looks

**RECAP**

"Owen, this is Maze, our cousin.", Karen said with a smile and Owen reached out his hand so I took it,

"Nice to meet you.", I said with a smile.

"Maze? That's an unusual name.", he return the smile.

"Good unusual or bad unusual?"

He was about to answer when Claire interrupted us, "Okay, well . . .can we go in?"

I nodded and we all stepped in. As I was taking of my coat, Ross came closer and whispered, "Now I know why we don't know Claire."

I smiled and shushed him.

* * *

Entering Karen's house I heard two very familiar voices, "Gray, Zack?"

There was some silence, until a loud "Maze!" came from across the room. Gray rushed towards me and gave me a big bear hug.

"Oh, look at you.", I squealed, "You are so big, and it's just been a year since I last saw you."

He smiled and looked behind me.

"Owen, you came!", rushing, he gave him a hug too. That kid really loves him.

"Maze.", I heard another voice and saw Zack standing in front of me.

"Wow, you are already a man . . .and a handsome one.", I smiled and winked at him.

He blushed, "And whenever I see you, you get more and more beautiful."

"Oh!", I hit a smiling Ross with my hand, "The kid knows. Darling, a few more words like that and every girl in town is yours."

He just smiled at me.

I entered deeper in the house and saw a smiling Scott. I'm so glad that he and Karen decided not to split.

"Maze.". he came closer and gave me a hug.

"How was the trip?"

"It was good."

"Hey Scott. Everything good?", I heard Ross from the behind. I could hear that Karen was still talking to Claire, Owen, Anna and Evan.

Scott smiled and offered him his hand, witch Ross took, "Yes. With you?"

"It's going slowly."

"Where is my baby girl?", I heard my mom yell from the kitchen.

I smiled and walked towards her.

"Hey there Angie."

She smiled and gave me a hug, "I miss you calling me mom."

I smiled back, "I like your name . . .Angie is a nice name."

"But not nicer than mom."

I rolled my eyes and she pushed me a little, "Don't you go all grown up on me missy."

"I won't."

"Are Ross, Anna and Even here?", she asked me, full of hope.

"Yes they are. Go on and say hello too them."

She smiled and went. At the door Owen and her bumped, "You must be Owen. I'm Angie, Maze's mom.", she said pointing a finger towards me.

He returned the smile, "Nice to meet you." and with that she exited the kitchen, leaving Owen and me alone.

"It's crowded there so I decided to go and pour myself a glass of water.", he said turning towards me and showing me the glass he was holding.

"Oh, let me take that.", I reached out my hand and he gave me the glass.

"So, you're the Maze Claire used to talk about."

"Really?", I asked pouring him some water, "She talked about me. Strange."

"Yea, well . . .not in a nice way so.", he told me taking the glass back.

"Oh . . .yea, that's not strange. I hope you will see that I'm not that bad.", I smiled.

"Well, I'm sure you're not. Claire can . . .exaggerate things."

I laughed, "Tell me about it. It was awful when we where kids . . .me being a tomboy and she a princess. Didn't really get along.

He smirked, "Tomboy? You don't really look like that?"

I crossed my arms, "Oh really?"

"Maybe not now but when she was little, there was more dirt on her clothes then on the ground." I heard Claire's voice from the door.

The silence filled the room until Claire decided to end it, "Zack and Gray are looking for you.", she said looking at me.

I nodded and left the room.

* * *

 **Owen's pov**

Maze exited the kitchen so I was left with Claire. I turned around and looked at her,

"What?", I asked.

She gave me a small smile, "Nothing. I see you meet everyone."

I nodded, "Yes I did."

She nodded as well, "And who did you like the most?"

I know where she was going with this. I was about to protest when Maze reentered the kitchen.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting something but, Owen, do you want to play football with us?"

I smiled, "You know how to play football?"

She put her one hand on her hip, "I told you I was a tomboy."

"Okay . . .but I'm playing against you. just to see how tough you are."

"Ohh . . .okay.", she smiled and once again disappeared around the corner.

I looked at Claire, "You heard the girl. Football time.", and I walked out, leaving Claire alone.

* * *

"Listen up people!", Gray was speaking, "It's Maze, Ross and me against Zack, Owen and Evan. Anna will be the judge."

I looked at Anna and she gave me a big smile.

"So, are you ready?", I asked Owen, walking closer towards him.

"Oh, I was born ready.", he answered and the game started.

* * *

 **Claire's pov**

I was looking at them . . .happy, smiling, running, while drinking my tea in a warm room. I looked at Maze and Owen. They really had a great time. I tried that. I really tried to be adventures and spontaneous but . . .it just didn't work. We didn't work . . .even dough I still love him.

"Are you okay?", I heard my sister's voice from behind.

"Yes. Yes I am. Why wouldn't I be fine?"

She walked closer, looking out of the window.

She then turned towards me and smiled a little, "You still love him, don't you?"

I was about to deny it but she interrupted me, "You don't have to answer . . .and lie. I see the way you look at him."

She looked out again, "And I see the way he looks at Maze."

I knew exactly what she was talking about.

Petting my by the shoulder, she left.


	3. Care less

"You . . .are really good.", Owen complimented me.

I gave him a big smile, "Tomboy . . .what can I say."

"No, no, for real. Where did you learn how to play?"

We where sitting on the bench, on the porch, drinking a beer before food.

"I used to hang out with boy's a lot. Girls where . . .well, never my think. I didn't really like playing with Barbies and dolls, I liked cars and dinosaurs. I remember, I was, like five and my dad bought me a some kind of set with all these dinosaurs and trees and there was even a plastic background with threes, mountains and a river painted on it."

He nodded, "That sounds cool."

I took a sip from my bottle, "Yea, it was."

"And where was Claire?", he asked quietly. I could tell that he was a bit embarrassed by asking that.

"Claire? She was . . .boring?"

"Why?"

I narrowed my eyes, remembering the past, "She was always a girly girl, almost never played outside. I didn't like that . . .I still don't like that."

"So, you don't like Claire?"

I looked at Owen, "I don't like uptight people."

He gave me a small smile, "Well, it fits you."

I smiled back, "Really? It fits me to not like uptight people?"

He leaned a bit closer to my face, "I can''t really imagine you liking that kind of people. It just wouldn't fit you."

I looked at his lips and then his eyes, "Yea, you're right."

"I am.", he said quietly, leaning a bit more.

In that moment, the front door flew open and Owen backed away quickly.

"Maze, your mom needs help with cookies.", I heard Ross's voice before he even stepped out. Smart man.

"Ohhh, come on! She knows I don't do cookies.", I whined while standing up.

"Ou, come on. I bet you can do really good cookies.", Owen told me.

"Actually, she can . . .but she does them rarely.", Ross told Owen.

"Ross!", I yelled, "That was suppose to be a secret."

"What was?", Anna asked as she stepped out from the bathroom.

"Maze's baking skills.", Ross answered.

Anna smiled, "Oh that. Yes, she's really good at baking but doesn't do it too often.", she told Owen and he laughed.

"Oh my God, do you guys know how to keep a secret?"

"What secret?", asked Karen who decided to join in.

Anna was about to answer her question but I interrupted her quickly, "Nothing! Nothing. Come on, let's help Angie with the cookies."

As we where leaving, I heard those three laugh behind me.

 _Damn you Ross._

* * *

 **Owen's p.o.v.**

I entered the living room where Zach and Gray where sitting and playing cards.

"Hey there boy's. Having a good time?"

"Not really. It's boring."

I smiled, "Really? And what would you like to do?", I asked him while sitting down next to him.

"Play football again."

"After lunch, okay?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Do you like Maze?", I heard Zach ask.

"Zach! You cant't just ask something like that . . .but yea, do you?"

Both boys where looking at me, expecting an answer.

"What do you mean by 'like'?"

"Would you date her.", Gray answered my question.

"Well, she seem nice . . .and interesting but I only know her for a couple of hours so it's a bit difficult to answer that."

"Do you like her more than aunt Claire?"

I was about to answer that when Claire came in, "Dinner is ready."

 _I can't believe it but . . .thank you Claire._

We stood up and walked towards the dining room.

I sat down and Claire sat next to me, smiling.

Maze, Angie and Karen where bringing food on the table and when all of it was served, they all sat down, Maze sitting right across me.

"The cookies look really good."

She smirked and raised her finger, "Don't."

I smiled to her, not seeing Claire's death glare.

* * *

After the dinner we went out and played some more football. As we where yelling and running I heard someone call Owen's name.

Claire was standing on the door, "Owen, I was planning to go soon."

Owen looked at her, "Oh, okay."

"Come on aunt Claire, can't you stay just a bit more?", Gray asked.

Claire smiled, "I would love to honey but I have some work to do for tomorrow, I'm sorry."

Gray nodded sadly. I knew he wasn't crazy about Claire staying but he barely sees Owen.

"Hey Owen, you live in New York?", Ross asked,

Owen turned around, "Yea, three blocks from Central Park."

I smiled, "We live in Sixth Avenue,"

Ross nodded, "Yea, you can come with us if you want. There's an extra room in the car."

"Come on Owen, please stay. Please, please, please.", Gray begged.

"Okay, okay, I will stay.", he answered, looking at me.

"Well, okay then. See you Owen. Maze. Goodbye guy's .", I could see that she was pissed but honestly? I couldn't care less.


	4. Wanna bet?

I was sitting on the balcony, drinking my tea, it was pass ten in the morning. Ross entered the living room, mumbling something so I turned around and looked at him,

"We're are you going?"

"Work.", he answered coldly.

I raised my eyebrow, "Aren't you suppose to be free today? It's Saturday."

He looked at me, "Yes, I was supposed to be free but my stupid co-worker messed some papers up and now I have to go there and fix it."

You could see and hear that he was annoyed.

"I'm sorry honey.", I gave him a sympathetic smile.

"It's okay . . .I'll survive. How about you? Have any plans for today?"

I placed my cup on the small glass table and stood up, "Well, my boss called my yesterday.", I said entering the room and sitting down again.

"He told me that we are partnering with an industry and asked me to review it."

"The partnering?", he raised an eyebrow.

I smiled, "No, the industry. Apparently, they want our lab to do some research for them."

"You don't sound really happy about it.", he said putting on his coat.

"I just have a bad feeling about it, that's all."

"Well, I'm sure everything will be fine . . .you just worry too much.", he commented, while petting my head.

"Yea, I hope you're right.", I sighed.

"Well, I have to go now. I'll be back in a few hours. We're eating out or you're cooking?"

"I'm doing lunch."

He smiled, "Okay. See ya."

I smiled back, "Bye."

Ross is really a nice guy. It took ages for Anna to stop telling me how cute we are together. We really get along pretty well, I have to admit that but I never saw him like a potential boyfriend and I know that he never saw me like a potential girlfriend. I guess that's why we get along so well . . .

I was looking at the clock, it was pass one and Ross still didn't came. I ate my lunch and looked around the room. My eyes went from the TV to my laptop.

"Come on maze, don't be lazy . . .do work first, then you can enjoy.", I gave myself a little pep talk.

Sitting on my chair, I opened the laptop and went to my mail. I saw an unread message from Phil and opened it. Clicking on the file, it downloaded and I opened it. In the right corner of the first page was the name of the company.

"International.", I said the name out loud.

 _That sounds familiar. Wait a minute._

I scrolled down and red the name of the CEO.

"You have to be kidding me!"

Six moths ago my mom called and, as the conversation proceeded, she told me that Claire opened a company . . .International.

"What the hell?"

I scrolled to mage two and started to read what was her company about. In that moment, the door opened and Ross came in.

"I'm flipping! Some days I would just like to quit my job. I work with incapable people, really. They screw up and then I have to be the one to fix it."

I suppose he realized that I wasn't listening so he stopped talking and came closer.

"Maze, are you here?"

"Yes . . .yes I am."

"What's wrong? You look pale."

"You know about the review I was talking you about this morning?", I looked at him.

He nodded, "Yes. Something wrong with it?"

"The owner of the company that want's our lab is Claire. She's the CEO of International. She established it six months ago."

He raised his eyebrow, "You're joking, right?"

"I wish. And you know who's funding the main project of her company?"

He shook his head.

"Duhnam Industries."

He sat next to me, "You will have to give me more."

"The CEO of Duhnam Industries is Harvey Duhnam. He went to college with me. Back then, his dad owned the company.

"Okay . . .I still need more."

"The project that Claire wants us to work on is about restoring the environment that dinosaurs lived in."

He raised his eyebrow, "But Jurasic world doesn't exist any more. The dinosaurs are free and not owned my any company."

"True but wrong. Duhnam Industries bought the land six months ago."

"And Claire opened her company six months ago."

I nodded. "And Duhnam Industries funded the Indominus Rex project."

"What in the world are they planning to do?"

"I don't know but I'm not very fond if the idea that the lab works for them. Can you give me my cell?"

"Who are you gonna call?", he asked handing me my phone.

"The person who probably knows what is going on."

I unlocked my phone and searched for Owen's number. I clicked on his name and it started ringing.

"Hello.", I heard from the other line.

"Hey Owen, it's Maze."

"Hey Maze. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you are free tonight."

Suddenly he became quiet and I waited for a few seconds.

"Owen? Are you there?"

"Yes, yes I am. Yes, I don't have any plans."

I smiled, "Great. Nine at Melody's pub? You know where that is?"

"Yes I know."

"Well, then see you there. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and looked at Ross who was smirking.

I narrowed my eyes, "What?"

"He thinks it's a date."

"What?"

He stood up and went towards the kitchen, "He think's that you invited him on a date."

"No he does not!"

"Wanna bet?"

I rolled my eyes, "You're talking nonsense."

"Sure."


	5. Good enough

**Owen's p.o.v**

I was watching the game when my phone rang: it was an unknown number.

"Hello?", I answered.

"Hey Owen, it's Maze."

 _Maze?_

"Hey Maze, what's up?", I tried not to sound surprised.

"I was wondering if you are free tonight."

 _Am I free tonight? Is she asking me out? What should I say?_

"Owen? Are you there?", she asked after a few seconds of my silence.

"Yes, yes I am. Yes, I don't have any plans."

"Great. Nine at Melody's pub? You know where that is?"

"Yes I know."

"Well, then see you there. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and felt . . .well, confused.

 _Is this a date? Or just . . .a friendly night out?_

 **Maze's p.o.v.**

I was getting ready when Anna entered my apartment. I rolled my eyes because she knew how much I hated that.

"Anna, don't you know how to knock?", I turned towards her.

She stood there, looking at me.

"I heard you're going on a date.", she said with a small smile, ignoring my remark.

I turned towards my mirror once again, "It's not a date Anna."

"Really?"

I sighed, "Yes, really."

"Does he thing that too?"

"Well, if I must be honest, I don't care what he thinks. Besides, Owen's a smart man."

"But he's still a man."

"Your point?"

She took a deep breath and sat down, "My point . . .you called him, didn't define anything and I am positive that he likes you. He thinks it's a date . . .or at least he hopes that it is."

"Well, his hopes are about to be crushed."

"And what if-"

"There's no _what if_ Anna.", I cut her off and turned towards her, "You know I do not mix business with my private life."

I took my coat and in that moment Ross came in. He looked at me, up and down and I rolled my eyes.

"Nice. I see you're ready for your date."

"Oh for crying out loud, It's not a damn date!"

I took my bag and rushed out the door, hearing those to say in the same time, "It's a date."

* * *

I came early so I sat down. Soon, the waiter came and I ordered a beer. I looked around the pub and it was almost full. The place was very popular in New York and it was Saturday night. I was surprised that I could find an empty table. I lighted my cigarette and a few moments later I saw Owen approach.

"Hey there.", I greeted him with a smile.

He smiled back, "Hey tomboy girl."

"How are you tonight?"

"I'm great. How about you?", he asked, sitting down.

"I'm good."

In that moment the waiter came and greeted Owen. I realized they knew each other. As they where talking, I took a closer look at Owen. He had a light brown button up shirt with rolled sleeves. His arms where very strong. I raised an eyebrow: _He's not that bad . . .actually, he's pretty hot._ The waiter said something and Owen smiled. His smile was wide and pretty and his eyes sparkled. I shook my head: _Jesus woman, pull yourself together. This is a 'business meeting'._

The waiter left and Owen looked at me, "You okay?"

I smiled, "Yes, yes I am."

"So, how come you called?"

Suddenly, I felt bad. He's really a nice guy and I called him just to gather information about Claire. That sounded horrible.

"I . . .well, I . . .told you I'm gonna call . . .and I did.", I said with a nervous smile.

 _As banal as it sounds, it's still better then the truth._

He smiled back, "That's great. I'm really glad you did call."

I nodded and brought my beer towards my mouth.

* * *

It was pass midnight and we where standing in front of my building, talking.

"And that's how I got the scar on my eyebrow.", he said with a smile.

I laughed "You where a really weird kid."

"My mom also told me that."

I sighed and looked towards the flat, "Well, I guess it's time for a few hours of beauty sleep."

"I guess it is."

"I had a really great time.", I commented after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Me too. We should do that more often."

I nodded and gave him a tight hug, "Goodnight."

"Night."

I let go and walked towards the door.

"We could grab some lunch. . .maybe tomorrow?", I heard Owen from the back so I turned around,

"I would be glad.", I smiled a bit and he smiled back.

I closed the door and rubbed my eyes with a sighed.

"You came home kinda late."

I jumped a bit and realized that Ross was sitting on the couch, in the dark.

"Jesus Ross . . .what the Hell are you doing?", I asked, holding my palm on my heart.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to sat down a bit. Sorry I scared you. How was your meeting?", he asked with a sleepy voice.

I sighed once again and sat beside him in the dark.

"That bad, huh?"

I placed my head on his shoulder, "I couldn't tell him."

"What? You didn't talk to him about Claire?",he asked a bit surprised.

"No. I was so determinant to talk about it but then he came and I felt bad . . .I mean, I called a man just to pull of some information from him and that didn't seem pretty nice."

"So, what did you tell him . . .why did you call him?"

"Just that I wanted to hang out. You know . . .long time no seen ."

He nodded and put his arm around me, "You did the right thing. Almost."

I was about to speak but he interrupted me, "You did lie, so . . .almost is good enough."


	6. Trouble

**Owen's p.o.v.**

I was watching TV when my phone rang.

"Yes?", I answered.

"Hey Owen, it's Claire.", I heard her voice.

"Hey Claire, what's up?"

"You still don't have a job, do you?"

"Umm, no . . .", I answered, wondering will she say next.

"Great! I have a proposal for you."

"Oookay."

"Are you free for coffee?"

"Yes I am."

"Actually, can I just come to your place?"

"Yea, you can."

"I'll be there in half an hour."

"Okay, see ya then."

"See ya, bye."

I hung up, wondering what in the world is she up to now.

* * *

 **F.F.**

The doorbell rang and I stood up to open the door. On the other side was a smiling Claire.

"Hey, come in."

"Hey."

"Umm, make yourself comfortable."

She took her coat of and sat down.

"How have you been?"

"Good, good . . .you?", I asked, sitting down.

"Great. Soo, I have a job offer for you."

"I'm listening."

* * *

 **Maze's p.o.v.**

I just came back from work when my phone rang.

"Yes Ross."

"I just saw Claire going in Owen's apartment."

"What?", I raised an eyebrow.

"Yea. My co-worker broke his leg a few weeks ago so a few of us came to visit and, as I was leaving his place I saw Claire."

"Did she see you?"

"No. What was she doing there?"

"I don't know Ross. She used to work with him and . . .she is his ex.", I said the last part in a low voice.

"Maybe it's about her company."

"Maybe."

"Will you call him?"

I rolled my eyes, knowing why he called to tell me that, "Ross, me and Owen are just friends."

In that moment Anna entered. I hated when she just busts in like that. I motioned for her to sit down.

"I know you like him. I saw the way you where looking at him at the Thanksgiving dinner we had."

"I'm not discussing this over the phone.", I said in an angry voice.

"Then we will talk at home. You're not ending this conversation by hanging up."

He was really persistant.

"Fine, whatever. Anna came so I have to go. Bye."

"I'll be home soon, bye."

I rolled my eyes once again and hung up. Anna was looking at me with a smile on her face.

"What?", I asked.

"Who where you talking to?"

Oh, come on!

"Ross."

"Isn't he supposed to be home in a while? Did something happened?"

"Yes he is and nothing happened . . .he just called to ask about the lunch.", I lied.

I really wasn't in the mood to talk about Owen and Claire.

"So, how was your date with Owen?"

"It wasn't a date . . .and it was fine. We had a couple of drings and went home."

"Are you gonna see him again?"

I lifted my hands in frustration, "What the hell is wrong with everybody?"

Anna raised an eyebrow, "What? It was just a question."

"Owen and I are just friends. Nothing more."

"Maze, we don't mean bad when we tease you about him. He's a really great guy, he likes you and for you it would be great to have someone since . . .", she stopped.

I raised my eyebrow, "Since?"

"Well, since your engagement with Michael didn't work out."

I pour myself a glass of water, "I don't need anyone Anna. I'm fine by myself."

"Your just avoiding relationships."

I looked at her, "No, I'm not. Why would I do that?"

"Yes you are. You only see work, barely go out with us."

"And I'm fine with that."

"Fine!", she stood up now frustrated, "Do as you want.", she walked out, slaming the door behind her.

Look, it's not that I don't understand her, I really do. She's a really good friend but I just need some me time right now. After Michael left I realized that I was barely alone and I wanted to change that.

I was walking up and down, thinking about what to do. My boss is not back from his business trip so I still have a day or two to figure it out.

 _There are two options: either Owen is already working for Claire or she went to see him to offer him the job. It has to be one of these two things, I just know it._

My thoughts where interrupted by my phone.

"Hello?"

"It's Owen.", he sounded dead serious.

"Hey Owen, whats up?", I tried to sound as cheerful as possible.

"I need to talk to you one on one."

 _That bitch! What the hell did she told him?_

"Is something wrong?", I questioned, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Actually, it kinda is but I'm not going to talk to you over the phone."

"Umm, okay. Where should we meet?", I asked.

"Come to my place at 7. Is that okay for you?"

"Yes . . .yes it is."

"Okay then. Bye."

I didn't even have the chance to say goodbye because he hung up on me. I slowly sat on the couch, my phone in my hand, trying to figure out what am I going to do.

"The traffic is horrible.", Ross commented opening the door.

"You look pale . . .what's wrong?", he asked me taking of his jacket.

"Owen called me.", I told him in a low voice.

"And?"

"He sounded really pissed. He want's to see me today so we could have an 'one on one' talk."

"What? Why?", Ross raised an eyebrow.

"Claire must have told him about wanting to work with my lab and since I'm one of the people being in charge he must have put two and two together. He probably realized why I called him out."

Ross sighed and sat next to me, "Well, you did screw up a bit."

"Yea . . .I know. I bet he's pissed.

* * *

 **Owen's p.o.v.**

I hung up on Maze and looked at Claire who was smirking, "I can't believe her."

"I told you weeks ago she's not a fair player but you just wouldn't listen.", she said rubbing my shoulder.

"And to think that I really liked her.", I commented and the smile on Claire's face faded.

"What? You like her?"

I stood up, "Well, yea. She's beautiful, smart, funny and loves sports. What more would you want in a woman?"

"Manners, sophistication, femininity, loyalty . . .", she answered quite quietly but I heard her.

"Yea, I guess so. Look, I'm going to take a shower, I need to think. Thank you for all the info's and for the job offer."

"Owen, you know you can always count on me. I will never let you down.", she said with a smile.

"Sure.", I muttered under my breath but she didn't hear since she turned around to put her coat on.

"I hope you will tell Maze what you think of her and that you will stay away from her."

"Yea, yea . . .I will. Nice taking to you. Bye."

She waved me goodbye and I locked the door.

I took my clothes of and let the shower run. As I stepped in, my skin automatically reacted with goosebumps. Letting the water run down my back I ruffed my hair with my hands and smiled.

 _I really can't believe Claire came here to trash Maze. Well, at least I could have a little fun with Claire . . .and Maze. She did kinda lie to me._

My smile grew wider as I was coming up with a devilish plan for today.


	7. Talk

Maze's p.o.v.

I stood in front of Owen's door.

What in the world am I suppose to tell him?

I took a deep breath and knocked. After a few seconds a serious looking Owen opened the door.

"Hey.", I said with a nervous smile.

"Hello Maze. Come in."

I entered and took of my coat.

"How are you?", I started, hoping to ease him up a bit.

"Not really good, actually.", he answered in a serious tone.

Damn.

"Really? What happened?", I asked him sitting down.

He raised an eyebrow, "You really don't know?"

I sighed, "Look . . .Owen-"

"You really disappointed me, you know.", he interrupted.

"Just let me explain."

"If you wanted some information's, you could just asked."

"Look, I'm sorry. I know I screwed up and I wanted to ask you but then you came and I didn't want you to think that I called you out just because of it-"

"But you did . . .didn't you?", he interrupted again.

I was silent for a few seconds before I muttered a silent "Yes."

"Okay . . ."

"But then you came and we had a really good time and I didn't want to screw it all up by talking about Claire and the job."

He stood in front of me with his arms crossed . . .just looking at me.

"I'm really sorry Owen.", I told him standing up, "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

He smirked, "Actually . . .there is."

I smiled, "I'll do anything."

"Claire is trowing a charity party this Friday and I want you to come with me."

"What?", I asked confused.

"I want you to be my date for the party And to tell me what the hell is going on between you and Claire. Oh, do you want coffee?"

"Umm, yes . . .please."

He nodded and went into the kitchen, leaving me pretty much confused.

"Wait.", I followed him in the kitchen.

"You sounded really mad on the phone."

He looked at me, "Your point?"

"Well, by the sound of your voice I thought that you would yell at me and tell me that you don't want to see me ever again and you're inviting me to a date?"

He smiled, "Claire was standing next to me and was not pleased by the idea that we went out so I wanted to get her of my back . . .and scare you a bit."

"Okay . . .I'm confused, you can't blame me for that."

He smiled and handed me my cup.

"I have a friend who knows your boss and he told me that your lab was probably going to do some work for International. As little as I know you, I am certain in one thing: you DO NOT like Clair."

"So, when I called you . . ."

"I knew what it was . . .at least I thought I did so when you didn't ask anything I was pretty confused."

"That bitch!"

"Pardon me?", Owen commented.

I looked at him, "She knew that I read the files and she knows that I hate Harvey and she probably knew that I would call you so she came here to trash me."

"Well, not exactly."

I raised my eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"She came here to offer me a job . . .the trashing part was some sort of a bonus."

"Will you take the offer?"

"I have to think about it. Will you take the project?"

"I don't know. If my boss tells me that I have to, I will but not gladly. I still need some time to think."

"Okay . . .now, about you and Claire."

I rolled my eyes and Owen smiled, "No, no, no . . .that's a part of your punishment."

"There's nothing really to tell. I was against the stuff they where doing at Jurassic world so when she offered my a job I didn't take it . . .and told her why. She was offended and since then we're not on good terms. Well, it's not like we where very close as kids. And besides she still likes you so that is one more reason for her to not like me."

"You really think that?"

"Oh come on Owen. Are you blind? She totally want's to be with you again."

"Hmm."

I raised my eyebrow, "Hmm what? Do you still like her?"

"If I did, would I invite you to go with me?"

"Yea . . .that makes sense. You know she will be pissed, right?"

"I don't really care."

I nodded, "So . . .why are you inviting ME to the party?"

He stood up, "Because I like you.", and went into the kitchen.

"More coffee?", he asked.

I cleared my throat, "No, I still haven't finished this one."

"Why did you think I was inviting you?", he asked stepping into the living room again and sitting beside me.

"I didn't think anything actually . . .that's why I asked."

He nodded, "But you still didn't give me the answer."

I smiled, "Sure, why not.", and he smiled back

I just know that I will never hear the end of this one . . .


	8. Preparations

**Maze's p.o.v.**

"Are you sure you don't want to go dress shopping? An event like this deserves a glamorous dress.", Anna was doing her best to convince me to go shopping while I was sitting on my couch, trying to do some work for the lab.

"I have a glamorous dress."

"You're lying. You just don't want do go shopping."

I rolled my eyes, took of my glasses and stood up, motioning my hand for her to follow me. I leaded her into my room, opened my closet and pulled out a long, red dress (the dress).

"See? My mom bought me this as a gift when I started working, thinking that I will need that kind of stuff . . .I never wore it."

She ran her hand along the dress, "It is perfect."

I placed it back into the closet and turned around so I was facing Anna, "Can you leave me to work now?"

She made a face and muttered a "Sure."

I smiled and went back to finish my work.

 **F.F.**

"Hey Matt.", I spoke to my boss.

"Hello Maze. Did you check the files I send you last week?"

"Yes I did and I wanted to talk to you about that."

"You sound worried.", his tone become serious.

Matt was the best boss in the world . . .he was not just my boss, he was my friend.

"And I am but I don't want to talk about this over the phone."

"I will be landing tomorrow after 5 p.m. We can grab a drink."

"Okay. See you then.", I smiled a bit.

"Bye."

I hung up and took a deep breath.

 _This is going to be fun._

I looked at the clock and realized that it was time for me to get dressed so I let the water run into the tub and put some music on. Ross was visiting his parents so he won't be home for the weekend.

I undressed myself and entered the tub. As I started to relax, my phone vibrated, signaling me that I got a text.

Owen: You are still going, right?

I smiled as I read that.

Me: Going where?

I smirked and placed the phone next to me. A few seconds passed and the phone vibrated.

Owen: Maze . . .you are suppose to come with me to Claire's party.

I laughed . . .you could really fool him easily.

Me: Hahahaha, I'm joking, relax :)

I thought about Owen. He was sweet, funny, caring . . .I liked that. The phone vibrated once again.

Owen: Do not do that! I almost had an heart attack. In which phase of getting ready are you?

Me: I'm taking a bath right now.

The next text came pretty quickly since I didn't even have the time to place the phone away.

Owen: . . .okay. I will come to pick you up in about forty-five minutes.

I put the phone away and relaxed for another ten minutes. I needed just a half an hour to get ready.

After ten minutes passed, I stepped out, wiped myself, curled my hair, put some light make-up on and stepped into my long red dress. I was finished before Owen came and was I sure proud of that.

I just grabbed my purse when I heard my phone ring.

"Yes Owen?"

"I'm waiting for you on the parking lot."

"I will be there in a minute."

Hanging up my phone, I grabbed my coat and exited my apartment. Walking out of the building, I saw Owen leaned on his car. He was wearing a dark blue suit.

 _Wow. He sure looks good._

I walked down the stairs and he turned his head towards me, straightening up.

"You look beautiful."

I smiled, "You don't look bad yourself."

He smiled back, "I don't look bad? Aren't you great at giving compliments."

I laughed, "Okay, okay. You look amazing."

He put his hands on his cheeks, "Don't make me blush."

"So . . .you ready to face Claire's rage when she sees us?"

"Oh honey, I was born ready."

I nodded and we entered the car. It was a pretty long drive if you asked me but we talked a lot so I made it trough. After he parked his car in front of the hotel, he stepped out and opened the door for me, offering me his hand.

"Well aren't you a real gentleman.", I told him taking his hand.

"A lady like you only deserves the best."

 _Sweet talker._

I put my hand across his and we entered. There was a lot of people and everybody was dressed pretty fancy. I have to remember to call my mom and thank her for the dress. Looking around, I saw Claire talking to a group of people. She was really pretty herself, with her hair pinned up and a knee long dark blue dress. In that moment the people left and as she was scanning the room, her eyes landed on me . . .and Owen. Her face become so pale that I thought she's going to faint.

I turned towards Owen, "Are we going to great the organizer of this event?"

He gave me a smile, "It would be fair."

I nodded and we slowly walked towards Claire.

 _This is going to be a very interesting night._


	9. The party: part one

I put my hand across his and we entered. There was a lot of people and everybody was dressed pretty fancy. I have to remember to call my mom and thank her for the dress. Looking around, I saw Claire talking to a group of people. She was really pretty herself, with her hair pinned up and a knee long dark blue dress. In that moment the people left and as she was scanning the room, her eyes landed on me . . .and Owen. Her face become so pale that I thought she's going to faint.

I turned towards Owen, "Are we going to great the organizer of this event?"

He gave me a smile, "It would be fair."

I nodded and we slowly walked towards Claire.

 _This is going to be a very interesting night._

* * *

I have to give it to her . . .she was really, really trying with that smile.

"Well hello there . . .you two.", she greeted us.

"Good evening Claire. How are you tonight?", I asked

"Good . . .good. How about you?"

"We are great. I have to say, you did an amazing job with this event.", Owen commented looking around.

"Thank you. Can I . . .talk to you for a second?", she asked Owen.

"You won't mind?", Owen asked looking at me and I shook my head,

"Of course not."

He nodded and they moved away from me. As they where walking away I smiled: _I would not like to be in Owen's place._

* * *

 **Owen's p.o.v.**

We stopped at a table and I looked at her, "What do you want to talk about?"

He face became serious the moment we turned away from Maze, "Is this some kind of a joke? Because it's not funny, I have to tell you that."

I raised my eyebrow. She was looking at me with her arms crossed.

"Excuse me?", I asked, trying really hard to sound like I have no idea what is she talking about.

"Are you doing this intentionally? Coming here with her."

"This is about me coming to the party with Maze? Honestly, I don't see the problem Claire."

She sighed and placed her hands on my arms, her expression softened "Owen, you are making a really bit mistake trusting that women. She was trying to use you-"

"And we discussed it and she apologized.", I interrupted her, removing her hands from my arms.

Her face became angry again, "Apologized? Owen it's the . . .what? Third, fourth time you see her and you believe her like you know her fr years?"

"And that is my problem Claire. Now, if you excuse me, my date is waiting.", I picked two glasses of wine and left.

* * *

 **Maze's p.o.v.**

"Was I long?", I heard Owen's voice next to me. he offered me a glass of wine and I took it.

"Not really? So, what did she want?"

He smirked, "She really hates you, doesn't she?"

I smiled, "It's not so much that she hates me . . .I'm here with you and she still like you. That's the problem."

"Well, to bad for her.", he said that with a serious face.

"You never consider it?", I asked looking at him and taking a sip from my glass.

"Consider what?"

"Giving her another chance."

"She already had two."

I raised my eyebrow, "Two?"

He sighed, "Yea. When we met at the park, before we started to actually date, I took her to dinner and it was a disaster."

I smiled, "Why?"

"I'm gonna ask you 'cause you're a woman . . .what kind of a diet doesn't allow tequila?"

I started to laugh, "What?"

He smiled, "Yea. She didn't want to drink because she was on a diet."

"Yea . . .that's our Claire."

"I don't like women like that. It's like they don't live."

"What do you mean?", I questioned.

"Everything is by the rules, everything has to be according to plan. Where's the spontaneity? Don't get me wrong, I like responsible and organized people but with her . . .it was just too much."

"Control freak?"

"Yes. Everything had to be just the way she imagined it and I couldn't live like that."

"Did you try and work it trough?"

"Not just once but . . .you can't change her. That's the was she is."

I smiled, "That's true. I remember when we where kids. She always had that 'princess attitude' that I hated. Even as a little girl she wasn't relaxed . . .always worrying about what other kids are going to think. Her mom was that way . . .I didn't like her mom."

"I suppose you where the total opposite."

I smiled and looked at him, "I am a scientist and since I was a little girl I knew that I wanted to be a scientist. Curiosity meant getting dirty on a daily bases. After some time my mom gave up on buying me new pants every few weeks so she just somehow sew the old ones."

"I like you.", I heard him say so I looked at him.

With his free hand, he gently placed my hair behind my ear.

"A lot."

I could feel my cheeks go read. He stepped closer to me and leaned in. I closed my eyes, not moving, waiting for his lips to meet mine.

"Ladies and gentleman.", I heard from the stage and opened my eyes. Owen was just inches away from my face, looking at me.

"I would like to present you the woman responsible for this beautiful event. Miss Claire Dearing."

I sighed, looking at Owen, "I hate her."


	10. The party: part two

**Flashback**

"Come and play with us Claire.", I yelled as I was wiping my dirty hands on my pants.

She walked slowly towards me.

"What did you do to yourself?", she asked looking at my pants.

"What?", I asked confused.

"You really don't see a problem with how you look right now?"

"I don't understand."

 _And I didn't. To me it was normal. I was a kid . . .being dirty meant that I was playing outside the house. The way she didn't understand me, I also didn't understand her. I always thought that it was because she was older._

"You ruined your pants."

"No I didn't. They are just dirty . . .it will wash off."

"You're a gr, not a boy. It's not nice to see girls all dirty. No boy will ever like you."

I raised my eyebrow, "Well, I don't need a boy to like me. I'm completely fine by myself.", and with that I ran away.

 _And most of my life it was like that. I focused more on my work than on men. Not intentionally but I just wasn't really interested . . .at least most of the time._

 **End of flashback**

I was looking her walking towards the mick. Small steps, elegant . . .boring.

"Thank you for the lovely introduction. I am very happy to see you all here tonight."

"All but you and me.", Owen whispered in my ear and send shivers down my spine.

 _I think I had enough to drink for the night._

"You are okay . . .I'm the thorn in her eye."

He smiled and warped his hands around my waist, pulling me closer to him, "Well, I con't care."

 _I think I'm not the only one who have had a little too much alcohol._

"I hope you all will have a great evening and thank you once again for coming.", she finished.

 _Well, at least I missed most of her speech._

The crowd clapped as she wen down the stage, talking to a few people on the was. As she stepped down, the band started to play some music.

"Care to dance?", he asked offering me his hand.

I smiled, "Well, why not?", and took his hand.

He lead me to the dance floor and we started to dance. It was a slow song.

"So, are you having a good time?"

"It's okay."

He raised an eyebrow, "Okay?"

I gave him a small smile, "I'm not really the fancy type of a person."

"I know that."

"I'm not saying that it's bad but if the atmosphere was a little more loosen up, it would be much better."

"Hey, I completely agree with you."

I looked around the room and saw Claire talking to some guy, but her eyes where on us.

"Well, at least I'm having a much better time than Claire.", I commented.

"Why?"

"I can see that this is bothering her."

"What's bothering her?"

"This. Us. She obviously still cares for you. I actually feel bad for her."

"Hey, I'm a free man so you don't have to feel bad about anything."

I smiled and nodded.

He was right. Claire had her chance . . .and besides, it's not like we're doing something. We're just dancing.

"You know, I like what you said. The 'us' part."

I smirked, "Oh, really."

He moved his mouth closer to my ear, "Really. And you know what else? You where right. This is kind of boring."

"Really? Well, what do you suggest that we do?"

He kissed my neck and whispered, "Let's go somewhere else."

I smiled, "Where?"

He looked at me, "We can go to my place. I have a bottle of wine in the fridge and a big balcony."

 _Balcony . . ._

"I would like that.", I said with a smile.

He smiled back, "Well then . . .are we going to go and say goodbye to the hostess?"

"Yes we are."

We moved from the dance floor and begin to look for Claire. After a few minutes I saw her talking to a few people by the stairs. I grabbed Owen by the hand and we slowly approached her.

"Hey Claire.", I smiled.

"Maze.", she did her best to smile.

"I wanted to say that it's a really nice party and you did a great job."

"Thank you. Are you going?", she said all hopeful.

"Yes, we are going.", Owen answered before I could say anything.

"I'm really tired so . . .", I tried to say something to ease down the situation but it didn't really help.

"I will call you tomorrow, okay?", Owen asked and she just nodded with a small smile.

We greeted her and slowly walked out.

"So, how long have you been living here?", I asked Owen while he was unlocking the door.

"Two years.", he answered and we walked in.

I took my coat of and he handled me some candles.

"You can light them up . . .or do you want the lights on?"

"I like candles."

I took them out and lightened them up.

"Are you cold?", I heard Owen ask.

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

"I brought you a blanket if you get cold."

I took the blanked and smiled at him.

 **F.F.**

"So she looked at me and I was like: 'Lady, I train dinosaurs, of course I can handle a group of kids.'"

"And? How was it?"

"I lost half of them after only five minutes."

I started to laugh.

"It's not funny. She was pissed at me."

I was about to pick up my glass but my eyes where all watery from laughing that I didn't quite see where my hand was going so I knocked the glass and spilled the wine all over Owen's white shirt and pants. We both jumped.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Owen."

"It's okay.", he said with a smile.

"No it's not. You have to take it off or it will stain."

I help him unbutton the shirt but I was so embarrassed that I didn't register the fact that he had a really, really great body. I rushed to the bathroom and did my best to soak the whole shirt in the sink.

I was so frustrated that I didn't notice Owen standing behind me until his hands landed on my shoulder.

"I am really sorry.", I said feeling really bad.

He didn't say anything, instead he started to kiss my neck.

I smiled, "What are you doing?"

He didn't say anything, instead he started to unzip my dress and, as he was unzipping it, he was kissing my down my back. My breathing god louder. When he unzipped the dress, I turned around.

"You are beautiful."

I closed my eyes and felt his lips touch mine. At first the kiss was tender but after a while it got passionate. I put one hand around his neck and the other traveled to his hair. He picked me up and I warped my legs around him. He walked with me into his bathroom and placed me on the bed, with him on top of me. His hand traveled down my waist, to my leg and I moaned a bit.

I have to say that I had a feeling that this night is going to be interesting but I sure didn't expect this.


End file.
